brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c43s01
Text There was little to be thankful for over the next few days, and often blessings were only a mask for further pain. Among these latter was finding out about Kvasir's past, finding out he could be intelligent without being rude, and enjoyable to converse with. He made no attempts to escape, or even to show off the few powers he had, and he spent much of his time sharing his knowledge and wisdom with Celestia. Yet all the same, Luna knew she couldn't permit him to walk away... and Kvasir had long accepted his fate with grace and dignity. His final request was a last meal, to be shared not just with Luna and her close family, but also with Sleipnir, Big Mac, and if they would allow it, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom. And in spite of all her misgivings, Luna had gone ahead and asked Scarlet Sage if she would be willing to join them for the meal with Apple Bloom, reassuring her she didn't have to stay long, and the Pegasus had. In fact, Scarlet Sage had fearlessly approached the god, still wrapped in bandages and smelling faintly of lavender ointments, and she had thanked him quietly for helping her. The burns had faded from her face now, but her silver coat had lost much of its color, accenting her bright red mane all the more, and Kvasir had smiled faintly at her before patting her gently on the head and saying softly: "Thank you for letting me fix one of my mistakes." Dinner had been quiet, almost-solemn, and yet even though Sleipnir hadn't been jovial, had trouble looking around the table, he had been proud of Kvasir, burning with approval for the god, for his friend. Kvasir had held himself up well: there was no insult, no arrogance, no pleading, no wheedling... he had even honestly toasted Luna and Scrivener's success. And the next day, the god had calmly been escorted by Celestia and Twilight out into the front courtyard of Enstasis. He had climbed the steps to the high gallows they had built without needing to be asked in front of the crowd, and Pinkamena had slipped a noose around his neck as he'd closed his eyes, looking afraid for only a moment before the vine rope had tightened around his throat, and he'd become almost serene, looking out silently as Scrivener and Luna had both stepped in front of them, crowns on their heads. He didn't see the crowd behind them... he only saw Scrivener and Luna in that brief passage of time, as they both thanked him quietly, they both embraced him for a moment, and then they stepped away as Pinkamena gave a gentle reassurance... then hit the lever at Luna's curt nod. The trapdoor opened, Kvasir fell, the vine rope lost its slack, went taut, jerked firmly upwards, and there was a single loud snap. Hooves dangled weakly a few feet above the ground, one twitching. Eyes fluttered, mouth worked, lips curved as if to smile... eyes slid peacefully closed. Kvasir had asked for this: a quiet, semi-private execution by hanging, saying softly that he was very well aware he wouldn't survive a broken neck, but it would preserve his body. And his words were true, as Pinkamena gently pulled the corpse down and Sleipnir and Big Mac both lowered their heads in respect and silence, staying long after the others had left. Luna and Scrivener had the corpse transported down into the dark catacomb beneath Enstasis, where Twilight Shadow and the Greater Nightmares silently drained the god's corpse of blood, cleaned him, removed the useless horn from the false unicorn, shaved his mane and cut off the tail... and then left when Pinkamena had calmly entered with a ruthless smile and a pack on her back containing a variety of knives, not even the Greater Nightmares eager to watch what happened next. That night, Pinkamena served seasoned, delicious steak to Scrivener Blooms and Luna in a private den, and they dined peacefully as they smiled at one-another, neither repenting what they had done. In fact, they justified it: Kvasir had seemed to understand what would happen, after all, had even helped them preserve his own remains. So instead of thinking about it, the ethics, the morals, the quandaries it posed, they quietly clinked glasses of chilled red wine together over their meal and Scrivener said softly, honestly: "To Kvasir, and everything he gave to us. May he prosper in the next life." "He already is." Luna replied kindly, and they had returned to their meal as Pinkamena had gladly continued to serve them. They were eventually joined by Twilight Shadow and Celestia, who Pinkamena brought food as well... but while Twilight ate with a little cajoling, Celestia only looked at the food on her plate for the longest time before simply shaking her head and quietly passing her plate to Twilight. She wouldn't argue with them, she even understood why they were doing this... but she wasn't ready to take part in such things, either. Luna and Scrivener smiled comfortingly, though, not pushing the subject with the ivory equine, not offended by her sentiments. Instead, they turned the conversation to more-pleasant things, like Pinkie Pie being moved safely back to her quarters, and Fluttershy's slow recovery... but these too were tinged with sadness in their own way, with how depressed the Pegasus still was even as her body healed and how fiercely she cared for her surviving foals, and how Pinkie Pie was slowly trying to adapt to her new life. Her coat had turned entirely white, thanks to the ritual, and she had a pair of beautiful, large wings now, although as promised, they hadn't given her a horn. She was taller, a bit sleeker, and even her bubbly pink mane and tail had both become a beautiful, flaxen gold; both of these were straight and smooth for the moment as she sat silently in her room, trembling and trying to adjust to her new life and new body, the bounce and joy sapped from her spirit as she tried to adapt to waking up in a new form. Pinkamena found it bitterly ironic: once upon a time, she had claimed Pinkie Pie was just the invader, that she had always been there first, that Pinkie Pie had been the one to lock her away 'behind the mirror...' and now, here she was, trying to save the thing she'd always claimed to hate over and over again, until they had finally reached this point, where her twin was bonded to her by pact: Pinkie had been saved, but if she was ever pulled too far for too long from Pinkamena, she would die. Pinkamena's strength provided the life for both sisters: as long as Pinkamena lived, Pinkie would live. But the now-Pegasus sibling would feel the demon's injuries... it was like a one-sided version of the bond that Scrivener and Luna shared. That brought up a moody question from Pinkamena, asking whether or not Pinkie could die, and they had told her not to test the theory because unlike Twilight Shadow, Pinkie could still very clearly feel pain and would likely not be able to piece herself back together. Besides, what the demon's sibling needed was understanding and compassion... although in response to this, Pinkamena had snorted and muttered: "Right. She's always been an angel compared to me and now she even gets to look the part. Sorry, being nice ain't my thing." All the same, the demon was doing everything possible to take care of her sibling, although she had several very awkward questions to answer about being a demon after Pinkie remembered seeing her twin sister out in full form. Not that Pinkamena really answered them: Pinkie's shrieks had echoed around Enstasis when Pinkamena had chased her around in demon form, shouting half-threats and mockery after her gleefully until she'd finally gotten bored, resumed her normal shape, and grumbled about the now-Pegasus being an idiot when she'd found her hiding under her bed. The demon had a little bit of leeway for her grouchier-than-usual behavior, however: Sleipnir had quietly announced his plans to leave for Valhalla within the week, and that he would not be returning. He had to move on... and Pinkamena had seemed heartbroken. Luna had meant to speak with her brother that night... but instead, she had left him in quiet after seeing him sitting on a balcony with Pinkamena, the two looking up at the night sky as stars twinkled overhead and illuminated the sadness in their eyes. Demon and soon-to-be master of Heaven... Luna's concubine and Luna's big brother. No one wanted to see him go: everyone knew he had to. He had done his job here, and lost everything in the process. He was studious in ensuring he said goodbye to every pony he would be leaving behind, journeying to Ponyville just to say goodbye to Cheerilee and reassure her and the other concerned villagers that Apple Bloom was happy and healthy before going back to Enstasis. Big Mac left his mostly self-imposed imprisonment to spend a few hours with the stallion, drinking, relaxing, talking, and comforting each other; Celestia, Luna, Twilight and Scrivener got their own share of the stallion's time, together and alone; when he found out Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both wanted to see him, he gladly went to them, apologizing to them for everything again and again and sharing stories with the no-longer-fillies until he left to spend the night with Pinkamena. They saw him off in the morning, tradings embraces, last goodbyes... and at the end, Pinkamena came forwards, hugged him, kissed him, her features gentle, beautiful, as the demon promised in a whisper: "I'll wait until Valhalla crumbles if I have to." "I know thou would, and I know that all the same we may never be." Sleipnir replied quietly, stroking her face gently before he smiled kindly as Pinkamena glared up at him. "And yet I know that I could tell thee a thousand lies and a thousand reasons and push thee off the face of Midgard, and still... one day I would awaken to the halls of Valhalla burning down around my bed and thou standing there to kidnap me and carry me off forever. And I would not be able to resist." Pinkamena only nodded silently, their eyes locking, and then Sleipnir kissed her forehead gently and said quietly: "Thou hast my love, sweet phoenix." And with that, Sleipnir had simply turned and walked off down the road, as if he planned to simply let nature guide him back home as Pinkamena stared longingly after him and Pinkie Pie silently hugged her twin sister around the neck, the others sitting in a line behind them before Luna said softly: "I can release thee from being a concubine, Pinkamena, if thou wants to follow him." "I don't need your goddamn sympathy." Pinkamena retorted over her shoulder, but then she smiled even as a tear rolled down her cheek, grinning slightly as she said quietly: "I ain't no little foal who needs you to throw the game just so I can feel like I won. This is for me to figure out. So stay out of it. Nosy goddamn Nightmare Moon..." Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were both upset that Sleipnir had left, but both glad that he was still alive... and even more, that Big Mac had decided staying in prison was pointless. He spent a lot of time with the two, sometimes reading to them, carrying Scarlet Sage so she didn't have to strain her sore body, and helping out around Enstasis where he could. He still had mixed loyalties, but at the same time, he knew he had to take care of Apple Bloom first... just as he was slowly accepting that Applejack was beyond help after they began treating him like a traitor when he visited them to try and talk some sense into them, to let them know that Apple Bloom still cared for them and that he was taking care of her. Big Macintosh became depressed, tired, and anxious as time wore on, and his visits to Applejack were only making things worse, yet he couldn't let go. He couldn't stop trying to help her, and it was beginning to upset even Apple Bloom. And finally, after Applejack and Rainbow Dash had been imprisoned for a month, both of them gaunt and pale and yet Applejack burning with a hatred and pride that kept her terribly-vital even now, Scrivener and Luna finally hesitantly agreed to allow Big Mac and Apple Bloom to talk to her at once. A Greater Nightmare first knocked out Rainbow Dash with a simple sleeping spell: he was family, but this needed to be between the siblings. Then older brother and little sister had quietly stood in front of Applejack's cell, looking in at her, and for a while, there was only silence as they surveyed each other. Applejack grinned bitterly after a few minutes, looking with disgust over the two before she said harshly: "So look at what we have here? How's your new family treating you? Must be nice... all you two did was betray everything we ever stood for and gave up your souls and probably your damn bodies..." "Applejack, look at us. This is your big brother and your baby sister you're talkin' to here. You might be mad at us but keep a civil tongue in your head." Big Mac's voice was quiet and firm, and the goldenrod mare looked disgusted before she grimaced as he added softly: "Mom and Dad wouldn't want to see you like this. Not in prison, and even worse, goin' insane, letting this madness and anger and hate fill you all up inside. I know my sister is still in there, I seen the flashes of it... I seen it, and I wanna see her now." "It doesn't have to be like this. Luna and Scrivener, they... yeah, I been scared of them, I have. But they ain't what you think they are... more importantly, Scarlet Sage isn't what you think she is." Apple Bloom pleaded, trembling as she looked up at her sibling. "Please Applejack. For my sake and for Big Mac's sake, they haven't killed you or hurt you, but... Scrivener and Luna ain't gonna hold back forever from punishing you-" "Oh taking their side, that's real cute! Not being punished, where the hell do you think I am every day, some damn sunny vacation or buckin' apples back at the farm?" Applejack shouted, snarling and leaning forwards as a bit of foam dripped from her jaws, eyes maddened as Apple Bloom backed up a step, trembling and staring at her. "Look at me, Apple Bloom! Trussed up like nothing but an animal! I saw them, they wined and dined that bastard Kvasir and then they killed him... they warped that pathetic little weakling Sleipnir-" "Sleipnir was not weak!" Big Mac shouted suddenly, and his voice boomed through the passage before he snarled and leaned forwards, slamming a hoof into the bars of the cell and warping them as Applejack's jaw dropped and Apple Bloom could only stare as the red earth pony's temper finally snapped. "Goddammit, Applejack! Blaming every pony but yourself for everything that's happened, and you know what? We all got our share, we all got a slice of pie, but no matter what I think of Luna or Scrivener, no matter how evil and cruel they can be, they never made a plan that targeted a child! They never thought of genocide as a feasible option, like you and your goddamn airship that would have bombed Enstasis into the ground. Where the hell is Applejack? Where the hell is my damn sister, who had more of a lick of sense in her hooves alone than you do in your whole damn body? Who knew what integrity, and dignity, and honor were, that they weren't just words, who remembered most of all of us there was more to family and love than makin' sure everypony does and thinks the same way as you do!" He breathed hard in and out, glaring into the cell, and Applejack trembled violently, shuddering hard and breathing in and out before she whispered: "So... they really got to you..." "I... I guess they have. And I guess if you feel that way so strongly, Applejack, there ain't no reason for me to act any different." Big Mac said finally, and even though it was anger that burned through his body, it was the look of a broken, helpless pony that filled his eyes before he turned and dropped his head forwards, saying quietly: "Goodbye, little sister. I loved you and I tried my best for you. I'm sorry I failed you." With that, he strode silently away, and Apple Bloom stared helplessly after him before she looked slowly back towards Applejack... but the goldenrod mare only looked at her callously even as tears fell from her eyes, whispering: "What are you waiting for? Get out of here. Go back to your new family, I don't need you, I d-don't need any of you... you'll all be sorry, though, you mark my words... oh just watch, Apple Bloom, because to them you're nothing more than meat and I'm sure that sick son of a bitch Scrivener Blooms already has his eye on you..." Apple Bloom shook her head weakly, staggering backwards, staring in terror up at her before she turned and bolted down the corridor, Applejack's voice yelling hoarsely after her: "You just wait! You ain't safe, and all I have to do is sit here and laugh at you traitors when those monsters turn on you! You wait and see, you wait and see!" The young mare ran to Scarlet Sage, who was already waiting fearfully for her in her room, sensing something was wrong... and Apple Bloom almost plowed into her, crying miserably as she buried her head against her chest. She held her close for the longest time, stroking soothingly through her mane, kissing her forehead, whispering soft words to her until she calmed and looked up, whispering weakly: "Scarlet... she... I... I was so scared... and... I mean... she was... is my sister. My big sister. I got... I thought so many mean thoughts but part of me still believes her no matter what she says and wants to love her, and that makes me so scared... what... what if..." "No, I... Mom and Dad would never hurt you, I'd never hurt you, ever, not ever." Scarlet murmured, hugging the earth pony fiercely as she looked down into her eyes, and Apple Bloom nodded weakly as she locked gazes with the Pegasus, trusting her even now, loving her, but wanting reassurance, something more than a promise, than words... And Scarlet Sage smiled faintly, her wings flapping nervously behind her. They were healed, but felt... strange these days. Much of her body felt strange, as a matter of fact, and while most of her body had healed with only minimal scarring left here and there, she was still drinking the elixir made from Kvasir and Scrivener's blood. Her teeth had grown sharper, her senses were enhanced, and her coat was pallid now as she grew larger... and she felt something inside her changing. It was hard to describe, and it wasn't just because she was growing up... it was something that made her worried about suggesting anything even as she and Apple Bloom looked quietly at one another. Then the earth pony smiled a little, murmuring: "Y'always have been shy, Scarlet... but I guess it's only right that I'm the one asking, not you suggesting. We did it before, not knowing... what it would do, but I think we both know we were interrupted before... it could finish." "I... I'm just scared of what it'll mean, Apple Bloom. Tying you to me..." Scarlet Sage glanced down, closing her eyes as she whispered: "What if I turned... bad? What if you stopped loving me? What if..." "Now stop that." Apple Bloom said quietly, sitting up and looking silently across at Scarlet Sage, and the Pegasus blushed a little before the earth pony said softly: "We're already connected. We understand each other so well and care so deep... but... I ain't afraid of the future, of what it'll bring, I don't care. I just... I know what I want. I know what feels right. Sure it's big, it's huge, it's scary, but... I ain't afraid of this. I ain't afraid of you." Scarlet Sage smiled at this, then nodded slowly before her eyes roved silently towards a metal bowl on the table, filled with the ever-warm blood mixture she was still being given... and after a moment, the Pegasus turned towards this and quickly picking up a sharp, sharp silver knife from the table, wincing as she used this to slice into her forelimb before she held the wound out over the bowl. Her blood dribbled down, more than a few drops spilling into the bowl, making the liquid inside swirl as if alive as this new crimson was added... and then Scarlet Sage took a slow breath, picking this up and turning towards Apple Bloom, holding the bowl towards her as the earth pony leaned back and stared in surprise before Scarlet Sage smiled faintly and said finally: "I don't know what'll happen. I don't know what it'll do. But my instincts say..." She quieted, then offered the bowl and the earth pony took it, staring down at her reflection, feeling the metal pulsing as if with a life of its own in her hands as she breathed slowly. She thought of Luna, and Scrivener, and Big Mac, and Sleipnir, and Applejack... and then she trembled a bit, looking up as Scarlet Sage smiled faintly across at her, saying quietly: "Mom and Dad taught me... you share your power with people you care about. You give them gifts. If you love them... you protect 'em, but you also help them... protect themselves." Apple Bloom nodded slowly... then closed her eyes and tilted the bowl up, drinking the mixture back, terrified: but trust and love were the overwhelming emotions, letting her gulp down the terrible, warm, thick liquid. Then she gagged and dropped the bowl, grabbing at her chest before Scarlet Sage leaned forwards and pushed her hooves against her, and Apple Bloom cried out weakly as she dropped against Scarlet's chest and nestled herself close as a thousand sensations twisted through her body... Scrivener and Luna found the two curled up on the floor together, bodies nestled snugly into one another's, the floor stained with blood spilled from the cup as a Greater Nightmare lingered over them and said nervously: "As I said, my lord and lady, I heard a commotion and then found them like this... I sense your daughter... I mean..." "Fear not. Let us help the children into bed, and let them sleep." Luna said quietly, shaking her head slowly, and the Greater Nightmare bowed respectfully to them before hurrying to pull the covers back as Scrivener and Luna stepped forwards, each gently lifting one of the youths as the winged unicorn said softly: "I do not entirely approve, but... I do not entirely disapprove, either. We shall ponder on this, on what has been done here, before they come to us... because most assuredly our daughter and her beloved will seek our council." "Apple Bloom is changing much faster than Scarlet..." Scrivener pointed out, and when Luna smiled at him as they set the children gently into bed, he nodded with a quiet laugh, murmuring: "Of course. She's a Blood Seer. Much higher constitution." He paused, then looked down at Apple Bloom, brushing her mane slowly back. Pretty young mare... but her coat has darkened into a richer gold, and from the grimace of pain she made when she stirred a little, he was willing to bet she would soon find herself with a new set of teeth. But she was still very pretty... and the pain, the fear, the worries, her negative emotions were all being soothed by some gentle force he could feel coming from Scarlet Sage. The two fillies were connected by blood and pact... "We'd better go." Scrivener said finally, and Luna nodded, smiling at him lovingly as Scrivener shook his head slowly, murmuring: "At least we already took care of Big Mac... when he comes back, things should be sorted out and he'll be in much better shape to receive this news." "He may even understand that it is truly a blessing." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as she looked at him lovingly, saying softly: "Aye, he has lost a sister, but he gained new family, Scrivener. After he is Moon Blessed, he will understand this. We shall make him happy, proud and strong again... he belongs to us now. He will understand there is no greater honor than for his little sister to be connected as she is to Apple Bloom." And Scrivener smiled at this thought, nodding slowly in agreement as he said quietly: "True. Now we rebuild everything that was lost." Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story